


Stay Brave

by littlebluewhiskey (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bottom Harry, Bullied Harry, Bully Josh, Bully Niall, Bully Zayn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Liam, Hurt Harry, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebluewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a nerd. He always has his head either buried in a book or he is scribbling in a worn out notebook and freaks out if anyone touches it. Harry gets bullied everyday by four boys: Zayn, Liam, Niall and Josh. All Harry wants if for his prince to come along and save him from his misery. </p><p>When loud, quirky transfer student Louis Tomlinson arrives on the scene he immediately takes a liking to Harry but is confused when he pushes him away. Not to be easily deterred, Louis continues to pursue Harry. </p><p>Will Louis be able to tear down Harry's walls or will he give up and leave? Could Louis be Harry's knight in shining armour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: ) This is the first chaptered thing that I've written on here. Was originally on wattpad but school peers found it and made fun of me.
> 
> Feel like shit, periods a bitch. I also almost cut my finger off making a cup of tea... hmm.  
> (◡‿◡✿)

**Stay Brave: Prologue**

_Quote of the Chapter_

 

 

> _**" These violent delights have violent ends** _
> 
> _**And in their triumph die, like fire and powder** _
> 
> _**Which, as they kiss, consume."** \- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet._

 

**_\--**-_** **_-_ **

**H** arry Styles is a nerd. To put it simply. He is a bookworm, constantly engrossed in either fantasy or romance stories. Anything to help him escape the horror that is his life.

_Even if it is only for a few hours._

When Harry doesn't have his head bent over a book - totally consumed with whatever world he has been transported to, he is writing. He often sits and just lets his fantasy take over him because by the time he has to look down to turn the page, it is full and his hand is itching to write more, his mind in a sort of trance. It's like a fairytale, Harry thinks, but more based on his life. He is the damsel in distress and he is waiting for his prince to come and whisk him away.

No matter what Harry is doing - whether it be washing up or doing homework - when he comes up with something else to add to his story - perhaps a missed detail or an entire new chapter idea - he has to stop what he is doing and write it down. If he doesn't he would loose them forever.

Everyone thinks that Harry is a freak. He always wears baggy clothes or long sleeve tops to hide the bruises and cuts. Harry is naturally a very good looking guy. He has brown curly hair that sat on top of his head and all he has to do in a morning was ruffle them and they are perfect. He has bright green eyes that - not that they would ever admit it, girls and guys constantly find themselves jealous of the dazzling colour - used to sparkle, now a depressing dull green. He has a sprinkling of spots on his forehead but they are easily covered by his hair and black rimmed glasses perch upon his nose. Nobody wants to admit it but Harry is one good-lucking lad and the last person who had said anything had been beaten up and dumped in the rubbish bins.

_They transferred schools after that and nobody saw them ever again._

**_\--**--_ **

 


	2. Chapter One: When the Wind is Blowing in your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a nerd. He always has his head either buried in a book or he is scribbling in a worn out notebook and freaks out if anyone touches it. Harry gets bullied everyday by four boys: Zayn, Liam, Niall and Josh. All Harry wants if for his prince to come along and save him from his misery. 
> 
> When loud, quirky transfer student Louis Tomlinson arrives on the scene he immediately takes a liking to Harry but is confused when he pushes him away. Not to be easily deterred, Louis continues to pursue Harry. 
> 
> Will Louis be able to tear down Harry's walls or will he give up and leave? Could Louis be Harry's knight in shining armour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N: ) I'm really happy you guys liked this. Sorry it's up so late, I had to edit and edit and edit it...  
> (◡‿◡✿)

**Stay Brave: Chapter One:** **When** **the Wind is Blowing in your Face**

  _Quote of the chapter._

> **"Humans give meaning to their lives - and to their futures - by creating dreams.**

>   
> **Without dreams and goals, life is an endless stream of days that have little connection or meaning."** _\- Unknown._

**_\--**--_ **

Harry walks down the hallway with his head bowed down, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Instead, he keeps his eyes firmly on his worn out white Converse. He quickly looks up to see his locker only a few feet away from him. Suddenly, he feels himself being yanked back by his backpack. Luckily, he catches himself on the nearest locker, otherwise he would have fallen on the floor. Harry is shoved against the wall and he cries out in pain as his arm is shoved behind his back and twisted upwards.

" _Well, well, well._ " A familiar Irish accent booms, right next to Harry's ear. "If it isn't the little fariy Harry. Where's your flower crown?" He hears snickers coming from all around him and he opens his mouth to reply when his arm is shoved further up his back, stunning him into silence. Harry turns his head to see the icy blue eyes of one of his tormentors:

_Niall James Horan._

Niall moved over to England from Ireland a few years ago, yet the accent is still as strong as it was the day he'd come to the school. From the very first day Niall had a personal vendetta against Harry although the teen has no idea why. Harry cries out again as Niall twists his arm to breaking point. If Niall moves Harry's arm just one more centimeter then he will brake his arm.

_Not that he hasn't done it before._

"Hey Ni! Tillar is comin'!" Zayn Malik, another of Harry's bullies, states making Niall drop Harry like he has a disease and walk away. Harry tries to not pay attention to the searing pain in his arm and picks up his now filthy and ripped backpack up of the floor. Harry sighs and shakes his head. He just can't get why they chose him to torture. Everyday for seven years now Harry has been bullied. Suddenly, the bell signaling the beginning of class rings and Harry miserably trudges off to his first and worst class - maths. As Harry enters the classroom, he notices one of two things.

_One: There is no teacher._

_Two: Everyone is staring at him._

Harry blushes at all of the attention and ducks his head, walking to his seat in the back. Unfortunately, to get to his seat Harry has to go past Niall and his crew. When Harry walks past him, Niall sticks his foot out, causing Harry to trip and land face first on the floor. The entire class bursts out laughing making Harry feel humiliated. To add to his humiliation Niall adds:

"I would have thought a fariy was more graceful than that!"

The entire class erupts into more laughter as Harry picks himself up and slides into his seat by the window, desperately trying to push down the tears that threaten to fall.

_He is **not** going to cry in front of them._

Eventually, the teacher came in and just like everyday when he called out each persons name on the register he forgot Harry. Again. Harry hesitantly raised his hand catching the teachers attention.

"What?!" He barks loudly causing the class to fall silent. The teacher glares at Harry with mean cold brown eyes.

"Uh...you f-f-forgot t-to call my nam-m-e s-s-sir." He eventually manages to stutter out, feeling the stares of his fellow classmates on him. The teachers glare only deepens and he stalks over to the register.

"Styles." He calls out, looking deliberatly at Harry.

"H-here sir." He mumbles, wincing as the teacher slams his hand down on the desk, a loud  _smack_ echoing throughout the room.

"Do not mumble in my classroom Styles!" He roars, his face turning red from anger. Before Harry can even open his mouth, the teacher continues on his rant. "That's it! Get out!" Harry grabs his bag and walks slowly towards the door, his heart sinking at the thought of being out there alone and unprotected. Harry quickly heads towards the bathroom and locks himself in the stall, placing his bag by his feet and curling his knees into him as the tears stream down his face. He doen't know what he did to make everyone hate him. He tries his best at school and always hands work in on time or sometimes before the deadlines. He is liked by all the teachers bar that particular one. He's got A's and A*'s, he's never got in trouble and is always trying to fit in.

_**\--**--**_

Harry ends up sitting for the enitire hour in the toilets crying. When the bell rings again, he shakily stands on his feet and exits the stall, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He knows his eyes were red and puffy but he doesn't really give a damn because what was the point of trying to look good, only to get beat up again? Besides, it's not as if he has any friends. All the ones he did have deserted him a long, long, long time ago.

**_Le flashback_ **

_"Ew! Look it's Harry! Everybody run!" Josh Devine screamed, as Harry entered the playground. As if being controlled, everyone did scream and they did run away, leaving ten year old Harry stood alone, all by himself. Harry let out a small sigh and sat down on the grass, pulling it out and watching as the green strands floated away in the wind. Suddenly, a boy sat next to Harry. Startled, he looked up only to see the new student, Niall Horan, smiling brightly at him. Harry smiled back._

_"I'm Niall." He spoke, a thick irish accent present. His baby blue eyes were warm as they took in Harry._

_"I'm Harry." He replied, already liking this guy. Niall stood up and Harry followed suit. Niall stuck his hand out._

_"Wanna be best-friends?" Niall asked, with a convincing smile. Harry nodded eagerly and reached out to clasp Niall's hand with his own._

_"Best-friends!" Just as Harry was about to put his hand in Niall's, the blonde boy snatched his hand back and started laughing at Harry._

_"You thought that I would wanna be friends with you?!" Niall scoffed, kicking Harry in the shin. Harry yelled out in pain before falling to the floor, clutching his knee. Niall bent down to his height and grabbed a handful of his brown curls. Harry started crying as Niall punched him in the ribs._

_Niall then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "This is just the beginning."_

_**End of le flashback** _

Harry sighs as he recalls the memory that started this all. With his head down, he slowly makes his way out of the bathroom and heads of to his next lesson, the entire journey being taunted with mean remarks and people tripping him, stealing his backpack and giving him fowl looks. Harry doesn't do anything because really - what _can_ he do? Harry is pretty helpless. Even though he towers over his bullies, they have the strength and numbers. Harry isn't a fighter by nature, so there was no way he could fight them off. All he has to do is survive another year of this hell and then he is be free. Free from everything. Free from pain. Free from the bullies.

_Free._

_What a perfect world that would be._

_**\--**--**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Chapter Two: Keep Dancing Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a nerd. He always has his head either buried in a book or he is scribbling in a worn out notebook and freaks out if anyone touches it. Harry gets bullied everyday by four boys: Zayn, Liam, Niall and Josh. All Harry wants if for his prince to come along and save him from his misery. 
> 
> When loud, quirky transfer student Louis Tomlinson arrives on the scene he immediately takes a liking to Harry but is confused when he pushes him away. Not to be easily deterred, Louis continues to pursue Harry. 
> 
> Will Louis be able to tear down Harry's walls or will he give up and leave? Could Louis be Harry's knight in shining armour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N: ) I'm so happy with the response this story is getting! I hope you like the next chapter!  
> (◡‿◡✿)

**Stay Brave: Chapter Two: Keep Dancing Alone**

_Quote of the chapter_

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **"** **The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams."** _\- Eleanor Roosevelt._

 

**_*****_ **

 

Harry frowns as he reads over and over the same sentence again in his head.

_The Prince held his hand out looking at me expectantly._

Harry re-reads the sentence before, quickly rubbing it out with his eraser and scribbling down the now re-worded sentence.

_The Prince held out his strong calloused hand, his bright blue eyes staring at me expectantly._

Harry smiles to himself and closes the notebook and stuffs it into his backpack. He sits back in his seat and watchs as his fellow students flood into the classroom. Eventually, after a few minutes, everyone is sat in their seats, waiting for the teacher to enter. Harry stares out of the window, watching the bees fly from flower to flower and the birds returning to their nests with worms wriggling in their beaks for their babies. Harry turns his head to see his favourite teacher Mrs Gillis walking in. She is wearing a black skirt that comes just above the knee and a cream silk shirt, tucked into the skirt. Her hair is piled on top of head head in a messy bun, secured by a pencil and she doesn't have any makeup on. Harry thinks that she was possibly the prettiest and nicest teacher in the whole wide world. She sets the stack of paper that was tucked under arms on the table and turns to the class.

"Good morning everyone. I trust that you had a good weekend and didn't get too drunk." She speaks, looking a a group of students in the back, making the class chuckle. Harry even cracks a smile. Mrs Gillis clears her throat and continues. "Today we have a new student and I want you all to make him feel welcome. Class, this is Louis Tomlinson."  Harry then notices a small boy standing a little behind her. He steps forward and timidly waves to the class. He is wearing red jeans, a white and blue striped t-shirt and has a pair of white TOMS on his feet. He has brown hair that is styled up in a quiff and he has the most vibrant shade of blue eyes, Harry has ever seen in his life. Even from his secluded spot at the back, Harry can see that the boy is at least a couple of inches shorter than him. Suddenly, blue eyes meet green and Harry feels himself blushing.

"Oi faggy! Stop checking out the new kid!" Niall whisper shouts at Harry, making Harry look down at his hands folded in his lap, ashamed.

"Hey! Just because he's gay doesn't give you the right to act like a dick." A new voice speaks up and Harry whips his head up in shock. Louis is glaring at Niall, fury burning like a fire in his blue eyes. Niall sits with his mouth open wide. The rest of the class is also shocked into silence. Nobody has ever stood up to Niall like that before. Louis struts past a still gobsmacked Niall and slides into the empty seat beside Harry. Harry quickly looks away blushing again. Louis leans over and taps Harry on the shoulder. Harry flinches from the sudden contact and turns around to face Louis.

Louis is shocked. The boy is even more beautiful in person. Yes, he is gay. He had come out a couple of years ago and everyone accepted him. Unfortunately, his mum got a job over in Cheshire and he had to leave everything behind. All Louis can hope for was that everyone is as respectful here. Fat chance of that. Louis smiles widely at Harry, showing of a set of pearly white teeth. Harry gives Louis a weak smile in return. Louis notices but decides not to say anything.

"I'm Louis!" He states cheerfully, not dropping the smile. It's almost starting to creep Harry out. "Harry." He mutters, turning away and forcing himself to look out of the window. It's like he has no luck today because all he can see is Louis reflection in the window. He is frowning at Harry and has a hurt expression on his face. Harry feels like crying because he made him almost cry.

 _God, Harry_. The little voice in his mind hisses. _The one person who actually bothers making an effort to talk to you and you fuck it up. Well done, faggot._ Tears prick in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. Against his will, one lone tear runs down his face and drips onto his arm. _You are such a fucking little cry baby, Harry._ The voice whispers, making Harry sniffle pathetically. _It's your own fault, you know, being gay and all. I guess it's to be expected that your emotional._

Once more Harry tunes out the voice and wipes his face with his sleeve. He turns towards the board concentrating on what Mrs Gillis is talking about. Harry tries his hardest not to look over at Louis and pull him into a giant hug and apologise. After all, if Louis becomes friends with Harry then he will be bullied too.

_Harry won't let that happen._

**_*****_**

As soon as the bell rings signaling the end of class, Harry is up and out of his seat and out of the door before anyone else can even grab their bags. He dashes down the almost empty corridor and out into the school yard, heading for the gates. Harry never stays for lunch at school. This is like the worst thing he could possibly do. Harry doesn't stop running 'till he sees the familiar house came into view. He slows down to a jog, not realising that Niall is following him. Watching him. Harry sighs sadly and scurries into his house and locks the door.

"Mum?" He calls out, setting his backpack on the floor. When he gets no reply, Harry's shoulders slump and he trudges into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge and grabbing the sandwich he made that morning and siting himself at the table and tucking in. Once he has finished Harry looks at his watch and sees that he had around ten minutes left before the bell rang again. He jogs upto his room and grabs his brand-new iPhone 5, that he had spent 2 years saving up for, from it's place on his bedside table and walks back downstairs. Harry stuffs in an ear bud into each ear and plugs them into his old tattered iPod Nano and turns on some Ed Sheeran. He hums along with the familiar tune, quietly mouthing along with the words.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house If things go wrong we can knock it down"_

Harry opens the door and steps outside, locking the door and continuing on his journey. As he is walking, he begins to feel as if he is being followed. Subtly, he picks up his speed a little bit.

_"My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind It's all for you"_

Suddenly, Harry is yanked backwards, making him yelp in shock. He tries to scream but a swift punch is delivered to his chest, knocking the wind out of him and the scream that had been building to die down. Harry gasps and holds onto his chest. He knows that will be bruised later tonight. He can't breathe. Another punch. And another. And another. A few punches later Harry was laid on the floor, curled into the fetus position, trying to block everything out.

_"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now"_

Niall bends down to Harry's shaking and bleeding form and reaches out and jabs him in the ribs with his finger. Harry almost blacks out. The pain is now unbearable and he's pretty sure that he has a broken rib.

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight,_

_I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now"_

Niall notices something shiny on the ground beside Harry and picks it up, a wide grin making it's way across his lips. "A new iPhone 5 - just for me. Harry, you really shouldn't have." Niall says, swiping his finger across the screen only to find that he needs a password. He frowns looking down at the cowering boy, whose body is wracking with sobs.

"What's the password?" He asks, making Harry look at him with watery green eyes. Harry is silent for a moment and that's all it takes for Niall's rage to take over again. He kicks Harry in the ribs and he screams out in pain.

"What. Is. The. Password." He repeats, talking slowly, to Harry as if he were a baby.

Finally, after coughing up some blood, Harry manages a weak: " _2319_." Niall types in the code and the phone unlocked. Niall is surprised by the amount of apps Harry has.

 **Just delete them later**. He thinks, kicking Harry once more, then turning on his heel and begining the journey back to school, leaving poor, defenceless, Harry, laying in a bloody mess on the side of the road.

_"I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall"_

Harry can't stop crying. He is sobbing so loudly, he bets that the whole street can see him. Even though his whole body is on fire he knows that he can't stay by the side of the road all day. He wonders why no one will help him. _Because nobody likes you!_ The voice shouts, making Harry cringe into the mud. _THIS IS ALL YOUR OWN FAULT! IF YOU STOPPED BEING SUCH A FUCKING **FAGGOT** THEN YOU WOULDN'T GET BEAT UP!_ Harry cries harder and slowly and through a lot of hard work, manages to stand up. He clutches his ribs for dear life and limps home, grimacing with every step. He completely forgets about his backpack and iPod on the side of the road. The screen is cracked, yet the music still plays.

_"And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart And swap it for yours I'm out of touch,_

_I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight,_

_I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight,_

_I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of touch,_

_I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now."_

**_~*~_ **


	4. Chapter Three: Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a nerd. He always has his head either buried in a book or he is scribbling in a worn out notebook and freaks out if anyone touches it. Harry gets bullied everyday by four boys: Zayn, Liam, Niall and Josh. All Harry wants if for his prince to come along and save him from his misery. 
> 
> When loud, quirky transfer student Louis Tomlinson arrives on the scene he immediately takes a liking to Harry but is confused when he pushes him away. Not to be easily deterred, Louis continues to pursue Harry. 
> 
> Will Louis be able to tear down Harry's walls or will he give up and leave? Could Louis be Harry's knight in shining armour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N: ) This chapter is short. I know. I'm sorry.  
> No worries, the next chapter is super long and this one just kinda lets you know what goes on inside Niall's head.  
> (◡‿◡✿)

**Stay Brave: Chapter Three: Lonely Boy**

_Quote of the chapter._

 

> **"There is no telling how many miles you will have to run while chasing your dream."** _\- Unknown_

**_*****_ **

****

Harry sits in a ball in the bathtub, with tears streaming down his face. He doesn't bother changing out of his clothes because he can't lift his arms. When he had managed to get inside his house, he then had the task of getting upstairs, which in itself was a challenge. It took him an hour but he did it. He knows he is being silly but before Josh had started hating him and Niall moved to Cheshire, Harry had never been exposed to such violence and cruelty.

"Harry?" He hears his mum's voice echo from downstairs. He quickly wipes his face and cautiously climbs out of the tub, holding his ribs. He clears his throat before calling out to his mum a loud:

"Coming!" He doesn't bother looking at himself in the mirror because he just can't stomach the thought of having to look at the pathetic weak human being that he is. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves and walks slowly downstairs, wincing with every jostle of his ribs. Harry smiles when he walks into the kitchen, a heavenly smell making it's way up his nose. Harry's eyes settle on the one person in his life who hasn't abandoned or harm him. She's wearing her pink apron, hair pulled into a messy pony tail, and is chopping some carrots.

Anne looks up from the chopping board and smiles sweetly at Harry, her eyes softening with maternal affection.

"Hey hunny." She greets, still chopping. "How was school?" In that moment, Harry considers spilling his guts to her. Telling her about Niall and Josh and how he hates his life and wants to kill himself. Then he looks at his mum. He sees how happy she is; she loves her life and Harry will not be the one to destroy that.

_"It was great."_

 

_*********  
_

__

Niall Horan sits in the uncomfortable plastic chair, staring at his teacher, who is babbling on about something that he isn't interested in. Niall sighs and turns his head to the window, watching as the sun comes out from behind a cloud and lights up the room. He closes his eyes against the brightness but flinches as Harry's face comes into his mind. He doesn't want to hurt Harry - he really doesn't - but he deserves it.

 **Don't feel guilty.** He chants, clenching his fists. **It's all Harry's fault. He deserves it, little queer.** As soon as it comes, any remorse Niall had felt for beating Harry up was gone. The bell rings and Niall dashes out of the classroom and meets up with his friends.

"Dude, where'd the fairy go?" Josh asks, as Niall throws his battered science book in his locker. Niall smirks and Josh sees.

"What did you do?"

"Well...let's say he won't be coming to school for a few days." Josh lets out a cackle and ZaynpattsNiall on the back. Liam doesn't say anything, he never really does; his fists speak for him. Niall pulls out Harry's - _correction his_ \- iPhone and waves it in front of Josh's face.

"Woah! Where'd you get that?!" Josh exclaims, looking at the phone in wonder.

"Our dear little friend Harry." Is his reply. Josh nods in approval. Liam and Zayn give each other a look but don't bother saying anything. Niall begins walking towards the door and Josh falls into step next to him. Niall notices that Zayn and Liam aren't following and frowns, turning to face them but still walking backwards. 

"You guys ditching or not?" Once more the two share a look and Niall doesn't miss it. He decides not to say anything and corner Zayn about it later.

"Got detention." Liam answers, his right eye twitching, signaling that he is lying. Niall rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He walks back to Josh and they began to make their way out to the car park. Niall's older brother Greg is waiting for them in his black Range Rover, a small joint hanging from his lips. Niall coughs as he climbs in.

"Seriously? Do you have to smoke that when I'm in here." Greg doesn't answer, instead he grins lazily at him and starts the car.

"Mum at work tonight?" Niall asks, chuckling when Josh keeps swatting at a fly that was buzzing around his head.

Not once does Niall think about Harry.

 

_********* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no updates until after Wednesday because on Wednesday I'm sitting my GCSE Maths exam and I've been studying really hard and I've had extra lessons with my tutor but after that it's updates galore!


End file.
